


A vision all purple... (Sakona Miyuka lemon)

by ToxicBlueandRed



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Chains, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Girls in Chains, Kissing, Large Breasts, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Rape, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wake-Up Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBlueandRed/pseuds/ToxicBlueandRed
Summary: As much as I really like Saki in... Ways... I just felt like I had to make this lemon. I hope you enjoy it, and tbh, I hope I do too...





	A vision all purple... (Sakona Miyuka lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Still have nothing to write about for Jared Aishi, but keep in mind another chapter will come out soon. I decided to make this lemon and use force into it.

"S-Saki?!..." a certain purple haired girl said to her best friend who forced her entry into her skirt. "Please... No..."

 

*A ton of hours prior to this day*

 

A whole group of friends decided to hang out on the school rooftop. Kokona, Saki, Yuna, Musume, Yui, Ayano, her boyfriend Taro, Osana and her boyfriend Budo, Oka, Shin, Akane, and Taro's sister Hanako had hung out on the rooftops since students went missing not to long. The few chuckled about a movie that was really bad. Today was Friday, and for an odd reason, Kokona got a mysterious love letter to meet someone in the storage room on the second floor. Why there though? Why not under the cherry tree? Thinking about this made Kokona's head spin. Her reputation was sky high. Almost everyone liked her. Boys continued to ask for her number and all kinds of stuff, but she planned to save herself for her crush... Riku Soma. At last she was able to grow the courage to tell her clients to fuck off somewhere else. She was still a virgin, because she only went to dinner with them. Sora asked for her number too. But she didn't like him like that. So now it was time for students to head to class. Kokona now had to go to her English class. As the hours only got slower and slower. Today the class had to write notes on what they were doing next. They were all supposed to write a poem of how they feel during the weekend. Now it was time for second class. Everyone was told to go to the pool. Kokona went to the girls changing room to put on her bathing suit. While she was at the pool, someone whisled her way. The next thing she knew, someone was behind her smelling her hair.

"No wonder every boy wants to be with you..." A boy spoke as he sniffed her hair some more. "I wonder how'd you taste." He now trailed his hand down to her ass and was about to put a finger on her crotch until Kokona's friend Saki interviened 

"Do not put your hands on her like that!" Saki got defensive at the boy.

"Fiesty..." he now trailed his way to Saki and was touching her up and down. Kokona wanted to intervien, but was held back by the boy's friend holding her arms ensuring she had no where to go. The gym teacher now handled the situation.

"HEY! I will have you suspended for sexual harassment!" The gym teacher yelled at two boys. "Are you two ok?" She now asked Kokona and Saki. 

Both girls nodded as relief overcame them. 

"I want you both to go to the guidance counselor and tell her that you two were sexually harassed by two young men and I can confirm it for you both, but put your bathing suits back in the dressing room and get changed before heading up their."

"Yes ma'am!" Both girls said as they headed to the changing rooms. Feeling unsafe Kokona decided to walk with Saki to the guidance counselor. Both girls reported the allegations and the gym teacher confirmed it. Both men were called up there and they both got suspended. Kokona and Saki we're dismissed early by the guidance counselor. But before they left, Kokona wanted to go by the storage room to see what was up. She splitted from Saki to see what the note was all about. But what happens next is shocking. Saki followed her friend smiling and has a syringe in her hand. When Kokona entered the storage room, she looked around to see if she could find anything or anyone. No one was in sight. Saki closed the door behind them and grabbed her busty best friend. Kokona tried to fight back, but Saki inserted the syringe in her neck and Kokona begun to pass out. Now all Saki had to do was carry her friend to her house and tie her up to the chair she had setup for her friend soon to be her girlfriend. Saki carried her friend all the way to her house. It wasn't hard telling others that Kokona hit her head and that she was taking her to the hospital as everyone bought it. They now arrived at Saki's house and Saki took Kokona straight to her basement and tied her up to the chair. Saki now went up to her room to get some stuff. A vibrator and some gloves.

 

*An hour before now*

 

Kokona woke up eventually. She had no clue where she was. When she tried to move, she noticed that she was tied to a chair. Her hands and ankles were restrained and she could go no where. 

"HELP!" Kokona screamed St the top of her lungs before breaking down and crying. 

It wasn't long and someone entered the room. It was Saki.

"Saki?" Kokona asked. "Where are we?"

"My place..." Saki grabbed hold to her face now. "My sweet sweet grape..." Saki now placed a kiss on Kokona's mouth, but Kokona didn't return. She now tried to undo her bondage before Saki placed a hand on Kokona's panties with the gloves on. Kokona froze in shock as to what happened. Saki slid her covered hand inside her best friend panties and started to rub her sensitive part. Kokona still tried to undo her bondage and couldn't help but moan in fear as Saki rubbed her hand up and down. She was eventually done with that and inserted a vibrator of sorts inside Kokona. Kokona could help but moan more as Saki now had removed Kokona's top and bra. This prompted Kokona to try and scream for help, but Saki covered her mouth.

"Shush now..." Saki now kept her quiet.

Kokona out of fear said nothing and let Saki have her fun. Saki put her lips on Kokona's right tit and begun to lick and suck. Kokona let out whimpering moans as her friend continued suck and lick. Now Saki started on the left tit. Again, Kokona let out more whimpering moans as her friend sucked and licked her left tit. After a while Saki stopped sucking on her titties and removed the vibrator from her clitoris.

*Now*

Saki now kneeled down. She let her palm trail down her friend's waist until she grabbed and squeezed her ass cheeks.

"S-Saki?!..." Kokona said to Saki before she forced her entry into Kokona's skirt. "Please... No..." Kokona begged before Saki began to go to work on her clitoris now.

Saki slowly removed Kokona's panties and than put her mouth on Kokona's vaginal region. Before beginning her mouth work, she put a finger in and Kokona began to moan as she was now actually enjoying this. She let out her moans of pleasure and after Saki was done fingering her, she slid her tongue inside Kokona and found her sweet spot real quick. Kokona started to feel it.

"Saki..." Kokona called out to her friend. "I'm gonna c-c--cu-cum..." 

Saki's licks got more intense and Kokona had begun to cum. Instead of removing her head, Saki willingly swallowed the fluids coming out of Kokona's vaginal region.

"Tastes like cotton candy!" Saki cheerfully told Kokona.

Kokona actually liked it.

"Hey Saki?.."

"Yes Kokona?"

"Can I get up now?"

"Of course..." Saki told her and undid her friends bondage. They both took a nap in the same room.

Kokona woke up and saw that Saki had chains on her dresser. She wondered what that was all about. She read the note on there that said she wanted Kokona to use them on her.

"Was Saki a sadist?" Kokona thought to herself. 

Kokona chained a sleeping Saki to her bed and began to strip her naked. Kokona took her clothes off as well and began to finger her friend. She knew Saki could feel it because she moaned a bit. Saki woke up to her friend fingering her. She realized than she was in chains.

"You wanted me to use them on you?" Kokona asked Saki.

"Yes..." Saki moaned out as she expressed her pleasure.

Now Kokona got on top of her and put her clitoris against Saki's. Kokona put her lips against Saki's as well and stuck her tongue inside Saki's mouth and they both had a fight for dominance. Kokona won and begun to rub up against Saki. Saki and Kokona both moaned as this pleasured them both before Saki started kissing Kokona's neck. Kokona moaned loudly as she squeezed Saki's breasts.

"Kokona. I'm gonna cum." Saki told Kokona as Kokona's rubbing got more and more intense.

"So am I!" Kokona told her.

It wasn't long and both of them reached their climax's. Both of them laid back on the bed forgetting to put their clothes back on.

The next morning, Kokona gave Saki oral since Saki had given it to her. After a few minutes of a nude and chained Saki having her clitoris rubbed and licked she eventually cummed as Kokona took in the fluids that came out. Both of them looked into each other's eyes as they both kissed each other.

This was going to work out after all...

**Author's Note:**

> This time someone else apart from Saki was the victim, but Kokona got the pleasure from her friend as she gave the same pleasure back to Saki.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I'm sure I might regret it afterwards.


End file.
